Anak Bulan
by MiraMira
Summary: "Noona, aku tidak bisa melepasmu." Sooyoung tersenyum padanya, lalu menarik Kai dalam pelukan."Aku beri tahu kau sesuatu, Kai." Sooyoung bergerak membisikan sesuatu. Itu terdengar buruk di telinga Kai, dia menatap Sooyoung cemas. EXO Kai dan Sehun, SNSD Taeyeon dan Sooyoung, Super Junior Siwon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : EXO, SNSD, dan Super Junior milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Sehun/Kai, atau Kai/Sehun, tapi itupun tetap dipertanyakan

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Tragedy? Hurt/Comfort? Angst?.

Rating : T? sedikit kejam sebenarnya, aku tidak tega memberi T sebenarnya.

Warning : Shou-ai, crack-pair. Menyadur dari sebuah legenda dengan banyak perubahan.

Note: Ketika aku menulis fic ini di pagi buta, sedikit siang aku menemukan anak kucingku telah meregang nyawa.

+Anak Bulan+

Hari ini adalah satu satunya saat dimana Kai mengenakan setelan hitam, itu pun dapat dari salah satu tetangga yang dengan senang hati meminjamkan. Dia jadi gugup sendiri, hari ini juga satu satunya saat di mana dia akan melihat Sooyoung dengan gaun putih yang cantik, Kai jadi makin tidak tenang.

"Tenangah sedikit, Kai." Tegur Taeyeon, salah satu teman Sooyoung, padanya.

"Tapi, Noona…" Kai baru akan protes saat dia melihat ekspresi serius Taeyeon yang sepertinya sudah benar benar kesal pada anak itu.

"Kau lebih baik temui Sooyoung sekarang." Perintahnya.

Kai sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan saat menghadapi pernikahan seperti ini, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, harus berbicara apa, dan harus menunjukan perasaan yang seperti apa. Mungkin saat datang ke pernikahan orang dia bisa santai dan bercanda, bahkan menjadikan sang pengantin sebagai bulan bulanan, tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa karena ini menyangkut Sooyoung.

"Kai." Sooyoung memanggilnya dengan suara kecil, tentunya dia tidak mau ada keributan yang disebabkan oleh pengantin. Kai mau tak mau mendekati Sooyoung, dia sudah bertahun tahun patuh pada setiap ucapan Sooyoung.

Tapi Kai menunduk, seakan lantai batu gereja itu lebih indah dari langit biru, juga lebih indah dari wajah Sooyoung. Dia berpikir lagi, memikirkan tentang semuanya, Sooyoung, Siwon, dan dirinya sendiri, yang mengizinkan mereka berdua untuk bersatu. Satu sisi Kai merasa berat, tapi ini juga demi kebahagiaan Sooyoung. Kai hanya berharap dia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya.

"Noona, aku tidak bisa melepasmu."

Sooyoung tersenyum padanya, lalu menarik Kai dalam pelukan.

"Aku juga berat untuk meninggalkanmu."

Dia mengelus pipi Kai yang tersenyum pahit.

"Aku beri tahu kau sesuatu, Kai." Kai menatap lekat lekat wajah Sooyung yang sangat cantik hari ini, nantinya dia akan kesusahan bahkan hanya untuk melihat wajah Sooyoung.

"Selain aku mencintaimu, ada satu hal lagi aku ingin katakan." Kata Sooyoung. Mereka merapat, Sooyoung bergerak membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku punya kesepakatan dengan bulan."

Sooyoung tersenyum cerah, Kai kebingungan.

"Kesepakatan?"

"Iya, aku akan mendapatkan Siwon dan…" Sooyoung menggantung kalimatnya.

"Dan?"

"Bulan akan mengambil anak pertama kami."

Itu terdengar buruk di telinga Kai, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan menyerahkan anak pertamanya kepada bulan, Kai menatap Sooyoung cemas.

"Tidak apa apa, yang penting aku bisa bersama Siwon."

Tapi itu masih terdengar salah di telinga Kai walaupun dia tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi pada anak Sooyoung nanti, tiba tiba dia cemas, itu menyangkut calon keponakannya.

Ada sebuah tangan melambai seperti memanggil mereka, ini sudah waktunya ternyata. Akhirnya Kai hanya bisa berharap semoga apa yang sudah dipilihnya dan dipilih Sooyoung, kakaknya, bukanlah suatu jalan yang salah.

+Anak Bulan+

Tapi ini benar benar berat untuk Kai, sejak dia hanya punya Sooyoung seorang sebagai keluarga, beruntunglah masih ada teman temannya yang datang untuk sekedar mengacaukan rumahnya yang dulu ditinggali bersama dengan Sooyoung untuk belasan tahun.

Walaupun semua temannya berkumpul sekalipun dia tetap merasa sepi, dia terbiasa mendengar perintah Sooyoung tapi sejak hari ini bahkan aroma Sooyoung saja sudah hilang dari rumah itu, Kai benar benar merasa sepi.

Kai merasakan suatu pertanda kalau cepat atau lambat dia akan mengurus sesuatu yang penting atas nama Sooyoung, apa itu bisnis besar? Kalau tentang uang dia tidak akan menolaknya, setidaknya dengan mendapatkan uang dia bisa membeli baju baru untuk menggantikan bajunya yang sudah lusuh dan juga makan dengan lebih layak lagi.

Kai menoleh ke kanan, dia harusnya berbelok ke arah sana untuk sekedar mencari makanan, setidaknya di sana ada teman temannya yang kalau tidak sedang mencuri mereka akan bermain musik. Tapi satu sisi dari Kai benar benar ingin menoleh ke kiri sebelum pergi, jadi dia menurutinya.

Itu Sooyoung, dia menoleh tepat saat Sooyoung dan iparnya, Siwon, berbelok ke jalan kecil lain. Kai benar, dia akan kesusahan bahkan hanya untuk melihat wajah Sooyoung. Dia ingat dengan jelas seperti apa rupa Sooyoung dan terus terbayang bayang rupa Sooyoung tadi, ini namanya rindu, sepertinya.

Mau tak mau dia berbelok ke arah kanan, sebelum dia terlanjur mati. Sosok Sooyoung masih bermain di otaknya, sosoknya yang dibalut terusan panjang berwarna lembut dan selendang senada, Kai tidak pernah melihat Sooyoung seperti itu. Ternyata benar, orang yang sudah menikah pasti akan berubah.

+Anak Bulan+

Pintu rumahnya, yang akhirnya dia tinggali sendiri, tiba tiba diketuk seseorang, tentunya Kai akan membukakannya pintu.

Itu Sooyoung, terlihat manis dengan terusan ungunya dan selendang senada. Kai tersenyum, dulu Sooyoung akan mengenakan atasan putih berkerah rendah dan bawahan, entah rok sutra atau celana beludru, yang dipilihnya asal. Sooyoung sudah nyonya muda sekarang, sudah berubah.

"Hai, Kai." Sapanya, Kai mencerna air mukanya seperti campuran dari senang juga takut dan sedih, itu membuat Kai merasakan pertanda buruk.

"Ada apa, Noona?" Tanyanya takut takut, dia khawatir ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Sooyoung.

"Aku hamil."

Harusnya itu adalah kabar bahagia, tapi itu justru terdengar buruk di telinga Kai, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mengandung anak pertamanya, Kai menatap Sooyoung cemas.

"Aku takut."

Itu membuat kabar itu makin terdengar salah di telinga Kai walaupun dia tahu bahwa melahirkan adalah hal yang mendebarkan, itupun dia tahu dari tetangga yang menceritakan padanya apa yang akan dialami Sooyoung padanya, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya dia cemas, itu menyangkut calon keponakannya, yang katanya diserahkan pada bulan.

+Anak Bulan+

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kai menginjakan kaki di rumah Sooyoung yang baru, rumah Siwon lebih tepatnya, itu karena hari ini berbeda dengan hari yang lain, saat purnama bersinar terang, Sooyoung sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Dia jadi gugup sendiri, ada hal yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang benar benar aneh, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya ini disebabkan kesepakatan Sooyoung dengan bulan, Kai jadi makin tidak tenang.

"Tenangah sedikit, Kai." Tegur Taeyeon padanya.

"Tapi, Noona…" Kai baru akan protes saat tiba tiba lidahnya terasa kelu, kesepakatan Sooyoung dengan bulan adalah rahasia.

"Aku harus mengurus Sooyoung sekarang." Katanya, dia memasuki kamar Sooyoung dan meninggalkan Kai dengan iparnya, Siwon.

Kai sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan saat menghadapi persalinan seperti ini seperti ini, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, harus berbicara apa, dan harus menunjukan perasaan yang seperti apa. Mungkin saat datang mengunjungi orang lain dia bisa bersikap, bahkan bermain dengan sang bayi, tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa karena ini menyangkut Sooyoung.

"Kai!" Sooyoung memanggilnya dengan sangat jelas, tentunya dia akan memenuhi panggilan Sooyoung, dia melirik ke arah Siwon yang adalah orang asing baginya sebelum meninggalkannya. Kai mendekati Sooyoung, dia sudah bertahun tahun patuh pada setiap ucapan Sooyoung.

Tapi Kai menunduk, seakan jemari Sooyoung adalah hal yang lebih indah dari purnama, juga lebih indah dari wajah Sooyoung. Dia berpikir lagi, memikirkan tentang semuanya, Sooyoung, Siwon, dan dirinya sendiri, tentang kesepakatan yang Sooyoung buat dengan bulan. Satu sisi Kai merasakan pertanda buruk, tapi ini juga sudah terlanjur. Kai hanya berharap dia tidak akan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku takut."

Kai mengerti akan ketakutan Sooyoung, dia takut anaknya nanti justru diambil bulan, Kai juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Saat purnama tepat bersinar di atas langit saat itulah tangis bayi terdengar dan teredam oleh gelap malam. Siwon pada akhirnya tertidur, Sooyoung bersyukur jadi dia tidak akan melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Anak siapa ini?" Tanya Taeyeon, tangannya yang mengendong bayi bergetar, sama seperti tubuh Sooyoung.

"I-itu anak Siwon." Jawab Sooyoung dengan nada bergetar, Kai akhirnya mengerti apa arti dari menyerahkan anak pertamanya pada bulan. Taeyeon terlihat geram, terlihat menahan untuk tidak memaki Sooyoung, dia menyerahkan bayi itu pada sang paman, Kai.

Dengan tenang Kai menggendongnya walaupun dia sama tegangnya dengan Sooyoung saat ini. Dia melihat bayi mungil di gendongannya, kulitnya seakan temaram seperti sinar bulan sangat jauh dengan kulit orang tuanya, dan juga kulitnya sebagai pamannya, yang kecoklatan. Kai terkesima, inikah cara bulan mengambil apa sudah Sooyoung serahkan padanya?

"Kau lebih baik pulang, Kai. Ada yang harus ku bicarakan dengan Sooyoung." Perintah Taeyeon.

+Anak Bulan+

Ini benar benar berat untuk Kai, sejak dia hanya punya Sooyoung seorang sebagai keluarga, untuk tidak mendengar kabar dari Sooyoung yang dulu tinggal di rumah yang sama dengannya untuk belasan tahun.

Tapi Kai merasakan suatu pertanda kalau cepat atau lambat dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Sooyoung, apa ada sesuatu dengan anaknya? Kalau tentang bayi itu Kai akan mengorbankan apapun, dia adalah darah daging Sooyoung yang berarti adalah keluarganya juga.

Pintu rumahnya tiba tiba diketuk seseorang, tentunya Kai akan membukakannya pintu.

Itu Sooyoung, terlihat berantakan dengan terusan sutranya, yang harusnya untuk tidur, jejak airmata tergambar jelas di pipinya. Kai ikut panik sementara Sooyoung mengatur napas. Apa Siwon sudah tahu, apa yang terjadi pada bayi di pelukannya.

"Bawa lari dia, Kai." Perintahnya, Kai mencerna air muka Sooyoung, kali ini benar benar panik, ini pasti pertandan buruk.

"A-ada apa, Noona?" Tanyanya takut takut, dia bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sooyoung.

"Cepat pergi!"

Harusnya kelahiran anak adalah kabar bahagia, tapi itu justru menjadi kabar buruk saat, untuk Kai dan Sooyoung juga, ada yang salah dengan anak pertamanya, Kai menatap bayi itu cemas.

"Bawa dia ke bukit, temui bulan!"

Setelahnya jeritan pilu Sooyoung terdengar menghancurkan keheningan malam. Kai sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa jika harus dilakukan ketika melarikan anak orang seperti ini, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, harus berbicara apa, dan harus menunjukan perasaan yang seperti apa. Kali ini dia sangat takut karena ini menyangkut Sooyoung.

"Bulan, tolong aku!" Ratapnya, itu pula lah yang Sooyoung lakukan.

Kai bingung, dia harus mengambil jalan yang mana untuk menyelamatkan bayi itu, dia harus sampai di bukit secepat mungkin, bulan pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, jadi Kai terus berlari melewati jalan manapun yang membawanya ke bukit. Satu sisi dari Kai benar benar sedih, yang lainnya bingung hingga dia tak dapat menangis.

Dia berhenti, ini sudah puncak bukit, bulan terlihat sangat jelas dari saat ini, seakan dia menyaksikan semua yang terjadi pada Sooyoung. Ada seorang pemuda di sana, berjalan mendekati Kai, kulitnya seakan temaram seperti sinar bulan, dia memiliki surai abu yang juga jadi temaram saat tertimpa sinar bulan, Kai menyadari bahwa matanya sewarna bulan. Seperti inikah nanti anak Sooyoung saat sudah dewasa?

Dia mengambil bayi itu dari pelukan Kai yang entah mengapa membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Dia melilhat dengan jelas seperti apa rupa pemuda, apa dia bisa menyelamatkan bayi itu.

Tangan pemuda itu menyentuh pipi sang bayi yang dengan mengherankan tidak menangis walau Kai bawa berlari, dia menggeliat dalam tidurnya yang damai dan itu membuat pemuda itu tertawa, juga membuat Kai menangis.

Oh, Sooyoung, jika kau melihat anakmu saat ini, ibu mana yang tak akan senang. Akhirnya airmata Kai mengalir deras, sama sekali tidak terbendung lagi.

"Bulan menyuruhku untuk melindungnya." Kata pemuda itu.

"Juga membantumu, seperti keinginanmu." Lanjutnya, Kai terbelalak ternyata ratapannya didengar bulan.

"Dan, menyelamatkan serta menyertai kalian seumur hidup, seperti doa Sooyoung." Kai menahan napasnya, berusaha tidak menangis lagi. Sooyoung, satu satunya keluarga yang dia miliki justru meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti ini, setelah itu dia sama sekali tidak menyelamatkannya, Kai merasa bodoh. Kali ini dia benar benar menyesal, tentang semua yang telah terjadi, tentang dirinya sendiri yang justru mengizinkan Sooyoung bersatu dengan Siwon, tapi penyesalan tak lagi berguna, ini sudah terlanjur.

Seakan tahu apa yang dia rasakan, pemuda itu memeluknya, mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkan. Bayi di pelukannya tiba tiba menangis kencang, memancing Kai untuk menangis lagi, Oh, Sooyoung, apa yang bisa dia lakukan tanpamu?

Oh, Sooyoung, apa yang akan dia lakukan tanpamu?

Oh, Sooyoung!

Jemari pemuda itu menyentuh pipi Kai, warnanya kontras dengan kulitnya yang gelap, tapi senada dengan bayi di pelukannya.

"Sooyoung menitipkan dia padamu, bukan?"

Hawa dingin dari jemarinya menenangkan pikiran Kai yang berkecamuk tentang Sooyoung, dia mengangguk.

"Jadi kita harus merawatnya, sejak bulan menyuruhku." Lanjutnya, Kai menatapnya bingung, sepertinya dia tahu banyak tentang bulan.

"Aku juga anak yang diserahkan pada bulan." Jawabnya. Dia tersenyum pada Kai.

"Aku Sehun, mulai sekarang kau bisa mempercayai aku dan juga bulan."

+FIN+


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : EXO, SNSD, dan Super Junior milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Sehun/Kai, atau Kai/Sehun, tapi itupun tetap dipertanyakan

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Tragedy? Hurt/Comfort? Angst?.

Rating : T? sedikit kejam sebenarnya, aku tidak tega memberi T sebenarnya.

Warning : Menyadur dari sebuah legenda dengan banyak perubahan.

Note: Entahlah, tapi tetap saja anak kucingku meregang nyawa. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin melanjutkan fic ini, tapi agaknya kesepakatan Sooyoung dengan bulan adalah hal yang menarik.

+Anak Bulan+

Sooyoung ingat saat itu dia mengendap endap, mengintip apa adiknya sudah tertidur. Dia ingat, sangat ingat, saat itu dia pergi menuju bukit, mengadu pada bulan.

"Bulan, aku ingin Siwon, untuk diriku sendiri karena aku mencintainya." Pintanya.

Angin bertiup, dan bulan pun menjawab.

"Selalu ada pengorbanan untuk apa yang kau inginkan."

Sooyoung ingat saat itu dia tersentak, apalah yang dia punya selain Kai? –tapi dia tahu apa yang akan dia miliki selain Kai.

"Aku akan menyerahkan anak kami padamu."

Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk cinta Siwon.

Sooyoung sangat ingat saat dia membuat kesepakatan itu dengan bulan, sebuah kesepakatan yang saat ini dia sesali. Sooyoung masih tetap berlari kemana saja asal selamat, dia tahu Siwon mengejarnya dengan pisau di tangan. Dia menangis walaupun bayi di pelukannya dengan mengherankan tetap tenang.

Dia sangat ingat bagaimana Kai menyetujui rencana pernikahannya dengan Siwon, anak itu terihat ragu ragu saat itu. Sooyoung masih berlari, harusnya tidak menikah dengan Siwon kalau begini jadinya, harusnya dia tidak membuat kesepakatan dengan bulan.

Sooyoung ingat saat dia tersenyum di hari pernikahannya, dimana wajah Kai sangat tidak mengenakkan untuk dipandang, bukan karena dia tidak tampan, tapi karena dia tahu kesepakatan Sooyoung dengan bulan. Sooyoung tahu anak itu hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sooyoung nantinya, tapi Sooyoung sudah buta karena Siwon ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya ke rumahnya dulu, rumah yang sangat dia rindukan dimana Kai menetap disana. Dia melihatnya dari ujung jalan dan berlari menuju rumah itu, mengetuk pintu rumah itu dengan gelisah, dia melihat Kai saat itu.

Adiknya yang dirindukan masih tetap adiknya yang sama, kemeja lusuhnya yang bahkan tak dikancing juga celana beludrunya yang sama lusuhnya, sementara dia dengan terusan sutra yang indah, Kai memang dari dulu selalu berkorban untuk membuat Sooyoung terlihat cantik.

"Bawa dia lari, Kai." Perintahnya, airmata mengalir di pipinya, dia tahu salah satu dari dia dan anaknya akan meregang nyawa saat ini.

Untuk ambisinya dia sudah mengorbankan sang anak.

Kali ini untuk keselamatan sang anak dia harus mengorbankan dirinya.

"A-ada apa, Noona?" Tanya Kai, tentu dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sooyoung.

"Cepat pergi!"

Harusnya kelahiran anak adalah kabar bahagia, tapi itu justru menjadi kabar buruk saat, untuknya dan Kai juga, dan Kai sebagai paman harus menyelamatkannya.

"Bawa dia ke bukit, temui bulan!"

Sooyoung telah lelah berlari walaupun dia yakin dengan begini Siwon bisa dengan mudah menangkapnya, tapi dia harus tetap berlari setidaknya untuk sedikit mencoba menyelamatkan hidupnya sendiri agar dia dapat meminta maaf pada anaknya sendiri suatu saat nanti.

"ARGH!"

Siwon menarik rambut panjangnya dan menghempasnya ke tanah.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Sayang?"

Tanyanya dengan pisau di tangan sementara mata Sooyoung yang memburam karena airmata melihat Kai yang telah berlari cukup jauh, ada perasaan lega di dadanya, dia bersedia mati asal Kai dan juga anaknya selamat.

"Bulan, tolong aku!" Ratapnya.

Nafasnya tercekat, Siwon menikam jantungnya, jeritan pilu epas dari bibirnya. Tidak! Bukan ini yang dia inginkan dari meminta Siwon pada bulan, dia ingin Siwon yang dulu.

Tawa Siwon terdengar menyayat hatinya. Dulu ada seorang pemuda yang sangat amat baik dia juga sangat lembut dan berwibawa, Sooyoung menyukainya, dialah Siwon. Siwon bukan pemuda yang hanya memikirkan percintaan, tentunya dia tidak akan menyadari perasaan Sooyoung apapun yang dia lakukan, kecuali ada yang merubah hatinya dan bulan bisa melakukan itu, itulah alasan mendasar dari kesepakatannya dengan bulan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Siwon, menangkup dua sisi wajahnya dan menciuminya, Sooyoung sudah tidak bisa bicara seberapapun cintanya pada Siwon.

Sooyoung sudah lelah, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar bernapas, sekelebatan bayangan Kai dan anaknya berlari di kepalanya, Sooyoung sadar merekalah yang paling dia cintai dan di ujung napasnya saat ini hanya ada satu permintaannya.

Bulan, lindungilah anakku, selamatkan dan sertai dia dan Kai seumur hidup.

Napasnya berhenti saat itu.

Sehun menatapnya dari atas bukit, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membantu Sooyoung saat ini seberapapun dia ingin.

"Bulan..." Dia memanggil lirih.

"Kau hanya harus menunggu Kai, Sehun." Jawab bulan, Sehun mengangguk.

Sehun tahu dulu dia seperti itu, orang tuanya juga berakhir tidak jauh seperti itu. Dialah anak yang diserahkan pada bulan, nasib yang sama juga dialami oleh anak Sooyoung, yang sedang Kai bawa menujunya. Sehun menunggu dengan sabar, sebagai sesama anak yang diserahkan pada bulan dia merasa itu sudah tugasnya untuk menjaga anak Sooyoung.

+FIN+


End file.
